This application is related to improvements of applicant's Collapsible Lightweight Crutch identified as U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,040 issued on Aug. 18, 1992. The instant application includes a novel hand grip connector which interconnects the hand grip and provides support for the telescoping elements of the adjustable crutch. In the aforementioned patent it has been found that the manufacturing steps required for making the hand grip and attaching it to the middle member of the three component crutch have been rather expensive to execute. Firstly, the hand grip had to be deformed to provide a curved attaching surface and then rolled to a ninety-degree angle for attachment and subsequently permanently attached to the middle member of the three component crutch. The attachment was performed by welding or brazing which are delicate operations when working with aluminum tubing components. Each of these steps is a labor intensive step resulting in prohibitive costs.
In view of the above noted problems, applicant has developed a novel unitary connector and hand grip which eliminates the need for rolling, bending and welding to provide the hand grip support. More specifically, applicant has developed a unitary high strength plastic connector and hand grip which supports the hand grip and also provides vertical support for the middle and upper members of the three member adjustable collapsible crutch.
Further, applicant has developed an under arm support which is also made of high strength plastic which includes a plurality of supporting ribs and requires a minimum amount of plastic in the manufacturing process. The under arm support includes an anti-rotation stop member which is integrally molded into a central bore of the under arm support and cooperates with a corresponding slot in the uppermost end of the upper member of the three component adjustable crutch.
In addition to the above noted improvements, applicant's novel connector and hand grip also provides a means whereby the collapsible adjustable crutch can be converted to a walking cane after the patient's need for a crutch has ceased. Applicant's novel crutch and cane allows the uppermost member of the three telescopic members to be removed and allows a plug-type cap to be inserted therein to permit its use as a walking cane. In the cane mode, there remains the adjustable length feature which was present during use as a crutch.
The instant improvements retain the safety features set forth in my earlier patent, i.e. the release pin sleeve which comprises an internal sleeve in each of the adjustable release pin areas which prevent "hang-up" of the release pin when making a length adjustment and insures positive re-engagement of the release pin after an adjustment has been made.